Dowsing
Dowsing is a skill from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Taught to Link by Fi, dowsing allows Link to use the Goddess Sword or Master Sword to search for objects and characters. Dowsing is performed in first-person view; a small arrow around the purple crosshair points the way to the exact location of the target. As Link approaches his target, the speed and pitch of the beeping sound increases, the crosshair flashes more brightly, and grows larger. Story Link first uses dowsing in Faron Woods, where it is used to search for Zelda, eventually leading him to the back of the Skyview Temple. When Link upgrades the Goddess Longsword to the Goddess Whitesword, its capacity for dowsing increases, eventually allowing him to search out items such as Treasure, Hearts, Rupees, Goddess Cubes, and Gratitude Crystals. Initially, Link starts out with 3 Dowsing slots and gains 4 additional slots after obtaining the Goddess Whitesword. Five of these slots are used for dowsing Hearts, Rupees, Treasure, Goddess Cubes, and Gratitude Crystals. The other two slots are used for targets found in the main quest (the top most dowsing slot) and side-quests (the left most dowsing slot). Unlocking Dowsing Targets Link can unlock the ability to dowse for various objects by speaking to various people. Most require Link to obtained the Goddess Whitesword in order to unlock the ability to dowse for them. Other dowsing targets are unlocked during the story or side quests. Main Quest *Zelda - Upon arriving at the Sealed Grounds, Fi will analyze the Sailcloth, allowing Link to track Zelda by Dowsing. This ability is removed after Zelda and Impa flee from Ghirahim through the Gate of Time. *Kikwi - After agreeing to find all the Kikwi's for Bucha. *Earth Temple Key - After eavesdropping on Ledd and Cobal's conversation outside the Earth Temple. *Windmill Propeller - By speaking to Jakamar after reviving LD-301S Scrapper, Link gains the ability to dowse for the missing Windmill Propeller. *Trial Gates - After learning Farore's Courage, Nayru's Wisdom, and Din's Power on the Isle of Songs. *Sacred Water - After meeting Faron and her giving him the task of retrieving some special water for her Basin, Fi will analyze the Water remaining in the Basin allowing Link to dowse for Sacred Water. *Sandship - After Fi analyzes the sails and masts inside the Pirate Stronghold. *Tadtones - While searching for Faron's piece of the Song of the Hero, Link can unlock the ability to dowse for Tadtones by speaking the Bucha. Items *Hearts - By speaking to Fi while low on Hearts Link can unlock the ability to dowse for them. Can be unlocked even before Link obtains the Goddess Whitesword. *Rupees - After obtaining the Goddess Whitesword, Link can unlock the ability to dowse for Rupees by speaking to Cobal in the caves under Eldin Volcano where he obtained the Digging Mitts. He can be found near the Treasure Chest in the Pyrup maze section of the cave. *Gratitude Crystals - After obtaining the Goddess Whitesword, Link can unlock the ability to dowse for Gratitude Crystals by speaking to Batreaux. *Goddess Cubes - After obtaining the Goddess Whitesword, Link can unlock the ability to dowse for Goddess Cubes by speaking to Gorko at Eldin Volcano. Gorko can be found near the Volcano Entry Bird Statue. *Materials - After obtaining the Goddess Whitesword, Link can unlock the ability to dowse for Materials by having Gondo upgrade Link's gear, then choosing not to have any items upgraded. Video es:Rastreador Category:Skills Category:The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword